


Listen Here, Bitch

by fanderanddbhfan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (the tag was too long haha), Angry Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is a Brat, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is Fucking Terrified, Gen, No Slash, Oneshot, bitch, no beta we die like men, tall sexy terminator, teen and up cause swearing lmao, tiny rat man gets topped by, who won’t hesitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderanddbhfan/pseuds/fanderanddbhfan
Summary: Gavin is an asshole. Connor’s had enough, and puts him in his place, without even throwing a single punch.The entire precinct hears about it, and is now fucking terrified of Connor.
Relationships: Connor & Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Chris Miller, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Tina Chen, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Listen Here, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> just a little oneshot about connor shutting gavin up for once lmao

Connor sighed as he turned off his monitor and stood up from his desk.

”Goin’ to the break room?” Hank grumbled, glancing over at him. They had both spent a couple of hours working on a case, but there didn’t seem to be any leads, and they were starting to get tired of pouring over the case file to try to find somewhere to start.

”Yes. I think if I take a pause and stop thinking about it for a little while, then, perhaps, I’ll be able to see something that I wasn’t really paying attention to before.” Connor pointed out.

Hank nodded and stood up as well, switching off his computer and cracking his back with a grimace. “God, I’m gettin’ fucking old... anyway, yeah, that’s a good call.” He agreed. “Probably best if I do too.”

Connor hummed in agreement and started making his way to the break room.

Hank followed him inside, noticing Tina and Chris sitting at one of the tables and Gavin over at the coffee machine. _Who’s surprised? Not me. All that caffeine’s probably what makes him such a pain in the ass,_ He thought, sitting at a random table.

Connor’s LED turned yellow when he noticed the irritable detective, but he said nothing as he idled nearby the coffee machine, waiting for him to be done so he could get Hank some coffee.

As Gavin’s coffee finished being made, he took the cup and set it on the counter, turning towards Connor and effectively blocking him from using the machine.

Connor narrowed his eyes ever so slightly in annoyance. “Could you _please_ move out of the way so I can use the coffee machine?”

Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a tiny step away from the counter. “Fine, whatever, you plastic prick.”

Connor felt a prickle of irritation. “You know, Detective, I would really appreciate it if you would stop referring to me and the other androids as ‘plastic’. We have names.” He stated firmly.

Gavin’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, then he gave a little smirk. “Oh. Well then, lookie here. The tin can with legs thinks it’s a little smartass, huh?” He started advancing towards Connor with crossed arms. “Think you can tell me off, _huh?_ ” He gave Connor a little shove.

Hank glared at Gavin and made a move to stand up, but, before he could say anything, he got a text from Connor telling him not to do anything. He begrudgingly sat down and continued to watch.

Connor’s anger began to bubble up inside of him, and his LED turned red as he fought to keep it down. “You don’t scare me, Detective Reed. You’re weak, and a fool, at that.” His words started to take on a menacing tone.

Gavin barked out a laugh. “You wanna try me, asshole?!” His hands curled into fists as he raised his voice. “You’re gonna go there, then I’ll fucking show you!” He snarled, taking a long step toward the other. “If you wanna fight, then give me all you’ve got!” He pulled his fist back and lunged at Connor.

With his quick reflexes, Connor easily caught Gavin’s wrist and held it tightly.

As he realized he couldn’t move his hand, Gavin reeled his other hand back and threw it towards him, only to have that one trapped as well.

Something inside Connor snapped, and he laughed darkly. “Listen here, _bitch._ ” He spat. His tone was low and dangerous, but loud enough that everyone in the break room could hear. “If you’re so ready to fight, then we can fucking take it outside instead of throwing punches in the middle of the break room, but if you think you’re gonna get a hit on me without consequences, you are _sorely_ mistaken.” His eyes were wide and his smile was threatening, and Gavin faltered as he realized how much he had screwed up. “I’ve taken down an entire group of FBI personnel with my bare hands.” He tightened his grip on Gavin’s wrists. “I can exert hundreds of pounds of force without even fucking blinking, and I would be _much_ more than willing to do so to your _spine._ ” Connor let go of Gavin harshly, causing the shorter man to stumble a little. He then gave an innocent smile, and completely switched to a calm and collected tone, his LED blinking back to blue. “Now, Detective Reed, if you have nothing else to say, I’m going to make some coffee. Have a nice day.” He remarked, turning to the coffee machine.

Gavin swallowed nervously, and shakily took his cup of coffee off of the counter, hurriedly making his way out of the break room and back to his desk.

Hank blinked at Connor with wide eyes, and looked over at Tina and Chris, who both looked just as shocked as him, and, if they were all being honest, equally as terrified.

Connor started making Hank’s coffee, humming quietly to himself as if nothing had even happened. Once he was done, he walked over to Hank and handed him the coffee, sitting down in the chair across from him.

“...Thanks.” Hank couldn’t hide the genuine fear in his voice as he thanked Connor and he quickly took a sip of the scalding drink.

——————————————

The story of what had happened quickly travelled around the precinct. No one had ever really seen Connor get angry before then, but, after that incident, they swiftly learned not to piss him off.

Gavin learned it especially well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! connor’s preeeetttyyy scary when he wants to be


End file.
